worldsgreatestheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
"Not to worry, we're still flying half a ship" ~ Obi-Wan after a large part of Grievous's ship breaks away Obi-Wan Kenobi or commonly known as 'Ben' Kenobi is a major character in Star Wars. He is potrayed by Ewan McGregor and Alec Guiness. Obi-Wan Kenobi was a powerful Jedi Master who was the padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn and Yoda and also trained Luke and Anakin Skywalker. He is one of the few characters to appear in all 6 films. Kenobi was born on Stewjon in 57 BBY and was taken apprentice by Qui-Gon Jinn where they teamed up to defeat the Trade Federation. He was a major part of the Clone Wars and The Battle of Geonosis after finding the Clone Army on Kamino. He was one of the two surviving Jedis from Order 66 and in his time has killed two Sith Lords: Darth Maul and General Grievous. He witnesses Luke and Leia's birth and on Tatooine, changes his name to 'Ben' keep the secret safe. In 0 BBY Obi-Wan runs into Darth Vader on the Death Star but instead of battling his former padawan he drops his weapon and lets the Sith Lord strike him down. In Episode V and VI Obi-Wan appears as a spirit to Luke and constantly looks over him to make sure that he does not turn to the Dark Side and to give him helpful advice. Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan first appears when himself and Qui-Gon Jinn are on a mission to resolve the Trade dispute. They are betrayed and flee the ship before being killed by Battle Droids. They land on Naboo where they meet a Gungan called Jar Jar Binks. He leads them to an underwater town where their queen is under danger. They depart but need to head for Tatooine for repairs. Whilst there they meet a slave boy called Anakin Skywalker who wins a podrace, enough to make them money for the repairs. Qui-Gon senses that the Force is strong with Anakin and they leave together. On Naboo, The two Jedi enter the throne room where they meet Darth Maul who wants them both dead. Maul kills Qui-Gon but Obi-Wan slices the Sith Lord in half making him the first Jedi to kill a Sith in 1000 years. Star Wars: Episode II At the climax of the first film Obi-Wan vows to bring Anakin up as his padawan. After bounty hunter Zam Wessel attempts to kill Padme Amidala, both Jedi hunt her down but after they capture her, she is killed by a poison dart from somebody unkown. Next, Obi-Wan is sentenced to go to Kamino where he finds a Clone Army base which are cloning thousands of the same body. There he finds Jango Fett, the template of the clones, Obi-Wan believes that this is the person who killed Zam. They fight but Jango flees after Obi-Wan places a tracking device on Jango's ship. Obi-Wan follows Jango Geonosis where he finds Anakin and Padme are trapped. He tries to save them but he aswell gets captured. The heroes escape and are battle rages with the Jedis coming to rescue Obi-Wan. Star Wars: Episode III Obi-Wan and padawan Anakin are sent to rescue Chancellor Palpatine after General Grievous has captured him. During their escape, Grievous abandons the ship with Obi-Wan still in it. Anakin forces a crash landing. Obi-Wan is sent to Utapu to kill General Grievous which he does, meanwhile Order 66 is named and all of his clones turn on him but he escapes to Mustafar where Padme is. He tells of how he has become an evil Sith Lord though Padme disagrees. Anakin (Vader) turns up and duels with his master in which Obi-Wan becomes victorious leaving Anakin in a pool of lava. C-3PO pilots Obi-Wan and Padme to Polis Massa where Padme gives birth to twins: Leia and Luke. Star Wars: Episode IV Obi-Wan first appears with the disguised name Ben Kenobi. A message stored on R2-D2's memory is addressed to him and Luke visits him. He tells Luke of how his father was a great Jedi master. Luke agrees to train to become a Jedi but they have to go to Alderaan to save Princess Leia. On their way Ben bumps into Darth Vader (his old padawan) but instead of dueling, Ben drops his weapon and lets Vader kill him. Before the attack on the Death Star, Ben returns as a spirit telling Luke to 'Use the Force'. Star Wars: Episode V After Luke escapes the Wampa on Hoth, Obi-Wan again appears as a Spirit, telling Luke to go to Dagobah to continue training to become a Jedi under the guidance of Yoda. He next appears on Dagobah where he disagrees to Luke leaving to save his friends. Star Wars: Episode VI Kenobi again appears at Dagobah where Yoda is dying. He tells of how his father, Anakin Skywalker, was a good man before the Dark Side took over him. At the climax of the film, Obi-Wan appears with Yoda and Anakin as spirits. Gallery Ben Kenobi.jpg Obi-Wan-Kenobi.jpg Obi-Wan.jpg Kenobi.png CW Kenobi.jpg Ben-Kenobi.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Jedi Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Died with Honour Category:Hooded Heroes Category:Heroes which have appeared in LEGO Games Category:Mentors Category:Bearded Heroes Category:Experienced Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Master of a Villain